tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Connect
Fate/Connect '(フェイト / コネクト, ''Feito/Konekuto) is a visual novel game created by 3-Kizuna, under the pseudonym Aoi Shirobane. The story takes place into the distant future where poverty is high and the very Earth is stripped bare of nature, leaving little mana supply for mages to use and causing the world of magecraft to decline. Story Setting Plot Characters Masters '''Sora Konohana (此花 空, Konohana Sora) - Default name :An average magi studying in Clock Tower whose fame is mostly given due to their family connections, which in turn, led them to get a promotion that they knew they didn't deserve. However, with an unforeseen circumstance (and miracle), they are chosen by the Grail to be a Master in the upcoming Underworld Holy Grail War that could change the world of magecraft forever. They are the Master of Sapphire Rider or Ruby Rider, depending on the catalyst they chose. Manabu Yuzuki (夕月 学, Yuzuki Manabu) :A former butler and a honorable member of the Yatogami family. He is now an independent mage in the Mage's Association where he studies and trains his magic. Despite his new found independence, Manabu still maintains a close relationship with the Yatogami family, particularly with Toya Yatogami, to the point that the family decreed that they pay for his education and lodging in Clock Tower. He is the Master of Saber. Licorice Aoi (葵 リコリス, Aoi Rikorisu) :A top student in Sora's class with strong magic prowess. Licorice mostly serves as Sora's guide in their journey as a Master, even when she kept on promising that she will kill Sora whenever they cross paths. She is the Master of Lancer. Zero Han (藩 零, Han Zero) :Hyacinth's best friend and classmate. Despite being a participant and a noteworthy opponent in the Grail War, Zero chooses to be on the neutral side, much to his Servant's pleasant surprise. As such, he gives some advice and information to anyone who needs his help. He is the Master of Archer. Hyacinth Phauna (ヒヤシンス・ファウナ, Hiyashinsu Fauna) :The heiress of the Phauna family and Ash's older sister. A pacifist at heart, Hyacinth hates fighting and prefers to make peace with her opponents through negotiations, even if it doesn't work most of the time. This side of her personality makes her at odds with her Servant in certain situations. She is the Master of Assassin. Florian Phauna (フロリアン・ファウナ, Furorian Fauna) :A member of the Phauna family and the brother of Hyacinth. He mostly serves as Hyacinth's backup whenever things don't work out in her favor, particularly during her negotiations. Unlike Hyacinth, Ash is rather versatile and won't hesitate to fight against his opponents should they become a threat to him or his sister. He is the Master of Caster. Teishi Hirukabe (昼壁 停止, Hirukabe Teishi) :The former antagonist in Fate/Harvest. Teishi makes amends for his ways by finding solutions to restore mana into the world through his relations with Atlas Institute. He and Manabu aren't entirely on good terms due to what happened in the Banquet Holy Grail War, but they could work together if the situation calls for it. He is the Master of Berserker. Servants Sapphire Rider :Toyotama-hime (豊玉姫), also known as Otohime (乙姫), is the princess of dragons and the sea in Japanese Mythology, is one of Sora's servants should they choose the sapphire dragon scale as their promotion gift. Otohime possesses the body of Natalie Amaranth (ナタリー・アマランス, Natarī Amaransu), who is Sora's roommate and classmate during their brief time in Clock Tower. Meek and understanding, Otohime is a servant who displays positive energy all around her and won't hesitate to comfort Sora whenever they would feel down, making her like a mother hen towards her Master and allowing the development of trust and loyalty to form between them quite easily. Her Noble Phantasm is Crystal Jewel. Ruby Rider :Zhulong (趠龍), also known as Zhuyin (燭陰), is a vermillion dragon deity and a solar god in Chinese Mythology, is one of Sora's servants should they choose the ruby dragon scale as their promotion gift. Zhulong possesses the body of Karl Rein zu Rosenberg (カール・レイン・ツ・ローゼンバーグ, Kāru Rein tsu Rōzenbāgu), who is an elite magi in Clock Tower and Sora's childhood friend. Unlike Otohime who is understanding and considerate of Sora's shortcomings as a Master, Zhulong is rather short-tempered and brash about it, oftentimes reminding Sora how low-grade their magic circuits are that they barely provide him the mana he needed. However, despite his insults and threats, Zhulong doesn't consider or attempt to find another Master besides Sora and is rather contented just being with them, saying that they are 'sufficient enough'. His Noble Phantasms are Aurora Trail and Mount Weiyū. Saber :Daniel von Blumenthal (ダニエル・フォン・ブルーメンタル) is one of the Knights of the Round Table, given the title as the Knight of the Flowering Valley in Arthurian legends and in his own Arthurian romance, Daniel von dem blühenden Tal. A prince and a knight, Daniel's prowess rivals to that of his fellow Knights of the Round Table and his prestige as royalty makes him sort of an equal to that to King Arthur. However, his humble nature and his loyalty to Arthur grants Daniel the title of vassal-king in the Kingdom of Cluse. He is the Servant of Manabu Yuzuki and his Noble Phantasm is Flammenschwert. Archer :Shiradhaj (シラーダジ), commonly called as Janaka (ジャナカ, Jyanaka) is an ancient ruler of the Kingdom of Videha and is a major supporting character in the Sanskrit epic, Ramayana. Harnessing the wisdom gained from numerous sages in his life, Shiradhaj is a keen fighter, preferring to observe the actions of his opponents firsthand before engaging them in battle. But despite his willingness to fight, he chooses to simply gather information that he and his Master uses in order to avoid conflict with their enemies as much as possible. He is the Servant of Zero Han and his Noble Phantasms are Pinaka Pralaya and Brihadaranyaka Upanishad. Lancer :Fuchai (夫差) is the last king of Wu during the Spring and Autumn period in China and is the archenemy of King Goujian of Yue. His knowledge and strength as a military commander is widely acknowledged and even feared, but his love for peace was the result of his downfall and eventual death in the hands of his enemies. He is the Servant of Licorice Aoi and his Noble Phantasm is Spear of Fuchai. Caster :Tsurara (つらら) is a friendly Japanese yokai with the power to manipulate ice. Though originally a Nature Spirit, she gains the strength to become a Servant through the wish of a kindhearted man who wanted a true friend. Because of this, her physical form closely resembles to that of Florian's deceased childhood friend and sweetheart. She is the Servant of Florian Phauna and her Noble Phantasm is Transparent Heart. Assassin :Arsené Lupin (アルセーヌ・ルパン) is a notorious phantom thief in the works of Maurice Leblanc, and is one of Sherlock Holmes' enemies. A master of disguise, Arsené is easily distinguished as a dangerous opponent as he could easily change his appearance for his benefit with just enough information. He is the Servant of Hyacinth Phauna and his Noble Phantasm is Until Then, Farewell. Berserker :Chūya Nakahara (中原 中也) is a renowned poet in Japan and is Osamu Dazai's rival. Despite being in the Berserker class, Chūya is rather subdued and only goes in an uncontrollable rage whenever he's drunk or when someone mentions the unpleasant things that happened in his life. Despite his controlled anger, Chūya tends to act like a delinquent and only does things that caught his interest. He is the Servant of Teishi Hirukabe and his Noble Phantasm is Poems of the Goat. Trivia * The reason why the series is called Fate/Connect is because it puts emphasis on bonds and also because the Protagonist's Sorcery Trait is Connection - making it possible to forge a bond to anyone regardless if they knew each other or not. Category:3-Kizuna Category:Fate/Connect